jackassfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon DiCamillo
Brandon Ralph DiCamillo (born November 15, 1976) is an American actor, stuntman and screenwriter. He was a founding member of the CKY Crew and rose to fame through appearances in the CKY video series and MTV's Jackass, Viva La Bam and Bam's Unholy Union. Personal life He previously worked for Neiman-Marcus, and is the co-writer with Bam for the CKY videos and Haggard. He dislikes Hollywood work, and has said that the CKY work for MTV was sometimes "too corporate." Career DiCamillo is the comedic voice talent and vocalist with the band Gnarkill. DiCamillo is also well known for his prank calls and freestyle raps, some of which can be viewed in the CKY movies, on the CKY Vol. 2 CD, and on the Otimen Recording Hell CD produced by Bam Margera. DiCamillo was casted with other members of the CKY crew to the MTV series, Jackass, appearing in the series and their movies (having an uncredited role in Jackass 3D, the latest in the film series). When the Jackass series ended in 2002, DiCamillo was featured in Bam Margera's film Haggard: The Movie. DiCamillo then starred in Margera's Viva La Bam show, which ran from 2003 to 2005, and airing a special in 2006. DiCamillo then co-starred in his own show with Rake Yohn called Blastazoid, which only lasted two episodes until MTV cancelled the show due to dispute between MTV and the makers of the show. DiCamillo then appeared in Bam Margera's Bam's Unholy Union series in one episode. In 2008, DiCamillo starred in Chris Raab's short film, Hotdog Casserole. In 2009, DiCamillo starred in Bam Margera's Minghags. DiCamillo is also known for his prank phone call recordings. In 2001, he released a collection of calls titled Otimen Recording Hell! (A.K.A. Bran's Freestyles). In 2010, DiCamillo released four more prank call collections, under the name Gnarkall, via digital download through his own record label, Roman Sausage. The first three volumes are available on iTunes with the fourth an exclusive to CD Baby. The fourth volume includes all the tracks from the first three volumes, as well as thirty extra minutes of prank calls. In February 2011, DiCamillo announced that he is planning to release some freestyle raps in the near future. He has recently appeared as a cameo in a Mega64 video on YouTube "Mega64: MADDEN RAP 2012" where he played as John Madden doing a rap. Filmography Television * Jackass (2000–2002, 21 episodes) - Himself * Viva La Bam (2003–2006, 41 episodes) - Himself * Blastazoid (2006, 2 episodes) - Himself * Bam's Unholy Union (2007, 5 episodes) - Himself Films * Jackass: The Movie (2002) - Himself * Haggard: The Movie (2003) - Falcone, minor characters * Jackass: Number Two (2006) - Himself * The Wrestler (2008) - Audience Member (uncredited) * Hotdog Casserole (2008) - Glen Butler, minor characters * Minghags (2009) - Hook Bar Hessian, Rut Ru * The Vampires of Zanzibar (2010) - Lord Weasel Titties * Jackass 3D (2010) - Himself (uncredited) Other * Jump Off a Building (1998) - Himself * CKY video series: '' CKY (1999) - Himself, {Writer} CKY2K (2000) - Himself, {Writer} CKY 3 (2001) - Himself CKY 4 (2002) - Himself * ''Destroying America (2001) - Himself * Viva La Bands: Volume 1 and Volume 2 (2005–2007) - Himself * Bamimation (2008) - Himself * Cattle Bag (2010) - Himself Discography Solo * Pizza Pasta Pizzelle (2012) * Halloween Foot Fetish (2012) With CKY * CKY Vol. 2 (1999) With Gnarkill * Gnarkill (2002) * Gnarkill vs. Unkle Matt and the ShitBirdz (2006) * Gnarkall Prank Calls, Vol. 1 (2010) * Gnarkall Prank Calls, Vol. 2 Assault on Call Waiting (2010) * Gnarkall Prank Calls, Vol. 3 Spring Time Cootchie (2010) * Gnarkall Prank Calls, Vol. 4 Pleasures Treasures (2010) Other * Otimen Recording Hell! (A.K.A. Bran's Freestyles) (2001) Bibliography E-Books * Woo Dee Wolf (2012) * Woo Dee Wolf: Birthday Backfire Basics (2012) * Cattle Bag Book Bag (2012) References External links *Official website *Brandon DiCamillo on Twitter *Brandon DiCamillo on MySpace *Brandon DiCamillo on Facebook *Gnarkill on Purevolume * ru:Брэндон Ральф Дикамилло Category:Viva La Bam cast Category:CKY cast Category:Jackass cast